101 façons de tuer Edward Elric
by Andarielle 666
Summary: le journal d'Envy et toutes ses tentatives pour se débarasser de notre full metal préféré! Read and Review please!Fic coécrite avec Clokun
1. Une liste

**101 Façons de tuer Edward Elric**

**Fic co-écrite avec Clokun**

**Avertissements:** bon d'accord, le titre est un brin prétentieux, il n'y en aura certainement pas 101...

**Disclaimers:**Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient (bien malheureusement sinon je poserai une option sur Ed et Envy! Ptdr

**Rien de ceci ne doit être pris au sérieux! Et pardon pour ceux qui préfèrent le côté sérieux d'Envy.Ne me jetez pas vos chiens aux trousses par pitié!En plus ce chapitre est plutôt court alors...

* * *

**

Aujourd'hui, maintenant (honnêtement qui s'en préoccupe de la date!pas moi je vieillis pas XD)

J'ai décidé de faire un receuil de palns machiavéliques destinés à me débarasser de tous les gens que j'aime pas...

Et croyez-moi j'ai de quoi m'amuser et varier les plaisris parce qu'il y en a un sacré paquet...Bon, un petit apperçu (par ordre de priorité!)

1-CET ENFOIRE D'HOHENHEIM DE LA LUMIERE (na!avec beaucoup de souffrances...hihihi)

2- son abruti de fils, j'ai nommé (roulement de tambour) le Fullmetal Nabot!(applaudissements pour le futur cadavre)

3-bon tant qu'à faire, on finit les Elric...donc puiqu'il faut le nommer...Alphonse (moins de souffrances, il a une tête qui me revient plus;.non je plaisante! Pas de pitié!yekyekyek)

4- Greed (mince, déjà fait...rien que pour ça le fullmetal nabot devra encore plus souffrir!)

5-Wrath (je l'aime pas donc je le tue! Voilà, ça au moins c'est clair)

6-toute personne m'empêchant d'accomplir pleinement l'objectif n°1

7- CET ENFOIRE D'HOHENHEIM DE LA LUMIERE ET TOUTE SA FAMILLE

8-les aubergistes...j'aime pas les aubergistes

9- tous ceux qui ne mettront pas de reviews à cette fic

(Envy: eyh! Abruties d'auteur! Je veux pas dire ça!

Moi: ça allonge ta liste...en plus j'ai entendu dire que la plupart préférait Ed à toi...

Envy: C'est vrai ça!

Moi: Oui!

Envy: A MORT!)

10- tous ceux qui me raitent de palmier psycopathe et je sais qu'ils sont nombreux...(et ils se reconnaîtront sûrement)

Note mentale: penser à parler de tout ça à Gluttony pour faire disparaître les preuves...

Finalement ça n'en fait pas tant que ça...Bon, voyons voir..Ca va faire de siècles que je cherhce mon créateur et je 'lai toujours aps trouvé, alors je ferai mieux de mettre ça de côté puisque j'ai un nouvel objectif principal: Edward Elric (en plus, ça concorde avec «son» plan alors...)

Pff...Il y a encore quelqu'un dont je dois me débarasser parce que les autres sont des incapables...Bon, je vais devoir remettre ma liste d'idées de paln à plus tard, alors je vais intituler ceci: 101 façons de tuer Edward Elric! Quelle idée originale!(hahahahaha)

Fin de la page


	2. Plan n1 à 5

**101 Façons de tuer Edward Elric**

**Fic co-écrite avec Clokun**

**Avertissements:** bon d'accord, le titre est un brin prétentieux, il n'y en aura certainement pas 101...

**Disclaimers:**Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient (bien malheureusement sinon je poserai une option sur Ed et Envy! Ptdr)

**Rien de ceci ne doit être pris au sérieux! Et pardon pour ceux qui préfèrent le côté sérieux d'Envy.Ne me jetez pas vos chiens aux trousses par pitié!

* * *

**

Ici, aujourd'hui (une fois encore, ni le lieu ni le temps n'ont grande importance pour moi)

Alors…Depuis la dernière fois, j'ai eu le temps de concocter de nombreuses surprises pour mon deuxième ennemi préféré…Hihihihihi, voici donc un premier jet de ces splendides idées enfantées par mon intellect supérieur d'Homoncule (et donc forcément supérieur à celui d'un être humain…) enfin plus précisément les cinq premières idées de votre serviteur ici présent, c'est-à-dire moi!

1-Attendre qu'il aille dans le 5° laboratoire et laisser faire les pièges et les gardiens

Kso! Ce nabot est tellement court sur pattes qu'il a réussi à esquiver les pièges..Et en plus, jamais je n'aurais laissé à ces abruits de gardiens le plaisir de le tuer, de l'égorger, de l'étriper, de l'écorcher, de l'écarteler, de voir l'étincelle de vie quitter son regard avant que celui-ci ne devienne vitreux, et avoir la satisfaction de l'avoir éradiqué de la surface de la planète, hum je m'égare….Ce plan était de toute façon voué à l'échec, mais le fait qu'il ait survécu à tout ça, montre tout de même qu'il est digne d'être considéré comme un ennemi! Ca confirme aussi mon idée: les microbes sont diablement résistants de nos jours,mais où va le monde je vous le demande!

2-Me transformer en vieille femme pour aller lui donner une pomme empoisonnée

On me fait signe que c'est déjà pris..Qui a osé me voler une de mes idées géniales! Faudra que je rajoute son nom sur ma liste de gens à tuer d'urgence!Hein, ce serait un certain Perrault…Bon, je sais au moins quoi mettre sur sa future couronne mortuaire…Comment ça il est déjà mort? Mais c'est vraiment injuste! les gens n'ont aucun respect pour les êtres machiavéliques et les humains meurent vraiment trop vite! ouin

3-Je pourrais aussi prendre l'apparence d'une des petites amies de ce stupide colonel Mustang, et lui dire que je le quitte pour partir avec le Fullmetal nabot. De rage, il voudra se venger et grillera Edward sur place! Cette idée est géniale…

Remarque n°1:Finalement cette idée est irréalisable. Ce sera sans doute le rôle le plus dur que j'aurais à jouer de ma vie...Faire croire à quelqu'un que je pourrais aimer le fils de cet enfoiré! J'ai des sueurs froides rien qu'à y penser. Mais je vais essayer.

Remarque n°2: Finalement je l'ai fait! Et cet abruti de colonel ardent a tout gobé! Il n'y a plus qu'à rester là pour regarder. Quoi! Le Flame alchemistaosé dire qu'il s'en fichait de moi et qu'il me laissait avec grand plaisir au Fullmetal!Et qu'il n'a aucun intention de le griller ou de le massacrer! Mais il n'a absolument aucn égard pour mon pauvre petit coeur brisé.Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte là? Je m'égare complètement! Laseule chose qui compte c'est que la réaction de cet abruti a fichu en l'air mon plan si génial! Je le déteste!Pff, de toutes façons, on est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Il ne faut plus que j'implique de pitoyables humains dans mes plans si géniaux.

4-Dresser des serpents pour qu'ils viennent le mordre pendant qu'il dort

Ces abrutis de reptiles! Ils ont un cerveau encore moins développé que celui des humains et ce n'est pas peu dire! Comment voulez-vous tirer quoi que ce soit d'eux? Je comprends mieux pourquoi on les traite de crétures sous-évoluées! Le temps que je les apprenne à ne pas mordre n'importe qui, le Fullmetal nabot sera largement mort de vieillesse! Ca m'énerve! Dorénavent je tuerais tous les serpents que je croiserai sur ma route(malheureusement je ne peux pas les mettre sur ma liste de personnes à tuer, puisque ce sont des animaux!Tiens je vais faire une liste d'animaux à massacrer sur un bout de papier.) le coup des serpents aussi c'est déjà pris? une certaine... Héra? pour tuer un bébé? Oh la bonne idée, note mentale: jeter un oeil sur les autres plans de cette Héra...

5- Le faire tomber dans une bassine de chocolat et le laisser seul dans une pièce avec Gluttony

J'avais tout préparé pour que tout marche. Le chocolat était prêt, le piège tendu (je ne m'étendrais pas là-dessus, c'est tellement facile de le faire tomber dans un traquenard que c'est étonnant qu'il soit encore en vie) mais le temps que je m'arrange pour qu'il arrive bien sur la plate-forme qui surplombait le bassin de cacao en fusion, Gluttony l'avait complétement vidé! Ouin! J'en ai marre d'être entouré d'abrutis incapables! En plus il m'a fait mal en me tapant, alors bon résultat j'ai même du mal à tenir mon stylo.Je suis donc obligé d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui…Tant pis, ça me laissera plus de temps pour concocter la suite de mes idées géniales….


	3. Plan n6 à 10

**101 Façons de tuer Edward Elric**

**Fic co-écrite avec Clokun**

**Avertissements:** bon d'accord, le titre est un brin prétentieux, il n'y en aura certainement pas 101...

**Disclaimers:**Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient (bien malheureusement sinon je poserai une option sur Ed et Envy! Ptdr

**Rien de ceci ne doit être pris au sérieux! Et pardon pour ceux qui préfèrent le côté sérieux d'Envy.Ne me jetez pas vos chiens aux trousses par pitié!**

Bon, toujours ici, toujours aujourd'hui

Ca fait un certain temps que j'ai pas écrit et décrit toutes mes tentatives pour tuer le fullmetal nabot. Alors je vais m'y remettre. Je vous informe tout de suite qu'aucune de ces idées n'a marché !

6-Se déguiser en palmier et attendre à l'entrée du QG pour lui envoyer des noix de coco jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive (note mentale : penser à se procurer des noix de coco). Comme ça, il ne verra pas l'attaque venir et sera mort avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire de l'alchimie ! C'est génial !

On OUBLIE ce plan débile. Je me suis posté devant le QG, j'ai attendu patiemment et là, c'est le drame ! Un MONSTRE noir et blanc s'est approché de moi, a reniflé mon déguisement avant de lever la patte en me fixant de ses petits yeux cruels et de…AAAAAHHH ! Je préfère ne pas y penser ! Berk, berk, berk ! J'ai été obligé d'abandonner mon poste. Ce chien est à rajouter sur ma liste de morts en sursis, yekyekyek !

7-Se métamorphoser en petit chaton abandonné et se faire recueillir par le grand dadet en armure. Ensuite, profiter d'un moment d'inattention pour sortir de l'armure, planter ses griffes dans un coussin et l'appuyer très fort sur le visage du fullmetal nabot en poussant un rire sardonique. Je veux que ce soit le dernier son qu'il entende avant de mourir (note mentale : vérifier si un chaton peut rire de façon sardonique).Je suis absolument génial !

Tout était pourtant parfait, ça aurait du marcher ! J'avais réussi à pénétrer dans l'armure, dans le quartier général, dans la salle où dormait le fullmetal même ! Mais encore une fois, cet imbécile de cabot a tout fait capoter…Au début, il a fait comme s'il m'adorait et qu'il voulait prendre soin de moi, alors naturellement l'autre grand crétin de boîte de conserve a trouvé ça « chou » (berk,berk, berk) et il a demandé au chien e me surveiller pendant qu'il allait chercher une certaine Riza. Le nain blond ronflait sur le divan, un coussin traînait par terre…Et ben non ! Il a fallu que la carpette en devenir m'attrape par la peau du cou et qu'il me jette par la fenêtre ! Je hais les chiens ! Non, en fait, je hais ce chien ! Il faut absolument que je le zigouille sinon je vais devenir dingue !

On le fait signe que les Coréens mangent les chiens…Je vais l'emmener en Corée et je vais le manger en ragoût. Bien fait !

8- Changement de priorité : je dois absolument me débarrasser du sale cabot avant de tuer le fullmetal. Il est passé en première place sur ma liste de gens à abattre (bon, premier ex-aequo avec l'Hohenheim de la Lumière) ; Prépare-toi à mourir Black Hayate (remarquez c'est déjà cruel de l'avoir appelé comme ça, alors bon, est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine que je le trucide ? OUI !) Après une phase d'observation intensive, j'ai remarqué qu'il faisait sa promenade rituelle tous les jours entre 8h et 9h à l'intérieur de la base, c'est là qu'il faut que je l'attaque ! Dès demain, je vais m'introduire dans le QG pour surprendre ce chien au moment où il est le plus vulnérable et le transformer en descente de lit ! Hum, le plaisir incroyable de sentir des poils doux sous mes pieds au réveil ! Les poils du chien que je déteste le plus…ou alors je le ferai empailler pour m'en servir d'appât à Elric dans un de mes prochains plans machiavéliques et géniaux ! Mais bon…Il ne faut pas se servir de la peau du chien avant de l'avoir exterminer (et oui, quand on est aussi fort que moi, on a le droit d'inventer des nouveaux proverbes !)

Décidément je déteste ce chien et TOUT son entourage ! Alors que je m'apprêtais à l'aplatir d'un violent coup de massue (j'adore les massues) je me suis pris une balle dans l'épaule. Bon, ça ne m'a rien fait (je suis l'ultime quand même) et j'ai redressé ma massue pour pouvoir enfin broyer ce clébard qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota et qui me fixait de ses grands yeux de chien. Pan, une nouvelle balle dans l'autre épaule. Bon, c'est pas mortel, mais c'est tout de même assez agaçant ! J'ai préféré filer quand j'ai vu qu'il s'agissait d'une blonde (je hais les blonds !) accompagnée du nabot et de la bougie…J'ai pas peur, mais je ne vais pas gâcher mon plaisir en les tuant tous en même temps ! Je suis donc rentré bredouille et énervé. Pour me défouler, j'ai donné un coup de pied à Wrath, bien fait pour lui ! Il avait qu'à pas traîner dans mes pattes !

9-On revient à la priorité précédente…Ce chien est sous trop haute protection ! Moralité, mieux vaut d'abord tuer le nabot ! Je vais donc lui tendre un piège ! Au moins, ça me permet de lier mes deux passions : tendre des pièges et utiliser des massues. Explication et démonstration : grâce à un ingénieux système de poulies et de cordes savamment placées dans un point de passage récurrent du fullmetal, on peut espérer que le piège se déclenche et l'aplatisse ! yekyekyek Certes avec tout ça, il n'entendra pas mon rire sardonique en dernier ! Mais au moins il sera mort !

Je HAIS ce chien ! C'est lui, cette immonde boule de poils qui a actionné mon piège génial ! Et comme c'était quand même prévu pour un être (un peu) plus grand, le chien n'a rien eu ! Ce sale cabot est indemne ! Et Edward aussi ! En fait, la seule chose qui ait souffert de cet échec, c'est mon amour propre ! Raaaaahhhhhh, j'enrage ! Il faut que je frappe quelqu'un ! Et Wrath qui est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui !

10-Je vais l'enfermer (l'alchimiste, pas le chien !) dans un coin et attendre qu'il meure de faim ! Mouais, je pense que si je fais ça dans un coin assez reculé, personne ne l'entendra hurler, et donc personne ne viendra le secourir ! J'ai plus qu'à creuser la fosse qui lui servira aussi de tombeau…Oh que ça peut me faire plaisir d'imaginer le monde sans lui.

Bon, déjà ça a été plus dur que ce que je pensais de creuser un trou (et celui qui dit que j'aurais pu me transformer en taupe pour m'aider, il est mort, compris ?) mais il y a un truc auquel mon intellect supérieur n'avait pas penser ! J'avais pas cherché d'excuses pour faire venir le nabot dans ce coin reculé !OUIN ! Résultat, j'ai au moins réussi à attraper quelques lapins. Je vais les trucider pour me détendre et je les donnerai à Gluttony ! Na !

Je me rend de plus en plus compte que ça va être difficile de me débarrasser de ce cafard. Enfin un défi à ma mesure ! Edward, tes jours sont comptés ! Mais là j'ai pas envie de me remettre à chercher ! je vais d'abord aller torturer quelques innocents pour me remonter le moral !hihihi


	4. Plan n11 à 15

**101 Façons de tuer Edward Elric**

**Fic co-écrite avec Clokun**

**Avertissements:** bon d'accord, le titre est un brin prétentieux, il n'y en aura certaienment pas 101...

**Disclaimers:**Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient (bien malheureusement sinon je poserai une option sur Ed et Envy! Ptdr

**Rien de ceci ne doit être pris au sérieux! Et pardon pour ceux qui préfèrent le côté sérieux d'Envy.Ne me jetez pas vos chiens aux trousses par pitié!**

Ici, aujourd'hui (quand je vous dis que le temps n'a absolument aucune importance pour moi)

Je viens de voir un film super qui 'ma donné plusieurs idées pour éliminer cet avorton d'Edward Elric! Enfin une, surtout...

_11-Tant qu'il va faire un tour dans le désert, il en profitera pour mourir...Je compte creuser un trou très profond (30cm devraient suffire pour qu'il n'en sorte pas, vu la taille de l'engin) dans lequel il va tomber! Ensuite je le rebouche, ne se laissant dépasser que son horrible petite tête de nabot et je lâche une horde de fourmis pour le manger de 'lintérieur! C'est brillant, brillant, brillant, du génie à l'état pur! Le problème c'est qu'il faut que je trouve des fourmis mangeuses d'hommes et surtout qu'elles veuillent d'Ed!_

Je vais vraiment finir par croire que je sus maudit! Je suis enfin arrivé à dégotter un marchand de fourmis mangeuses d'hommes! Et ça n'a ps été le plus facile! Le problème, c'est que Lust a peur des fourmis, alors entre le temps où je les ai ramenées ici et où je comptais les emmener avc moi dans le désert, elles ont toutes été éradiquées!!T.T Je le verrai jamais mourir!!

_12-Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste! Si seulement je pouvais éclater ce moucheron! En voilà une bonne idée (non, pas celle de l'écraser avec une tapette à mouche, quoique...) Non, je vais aller acheter une plante carnivore, l'habituer au goût de la chair humaine, puis aller la planter à la sortie du QG! Et là, CROC! Fini mes problèmes, adios petitos, casse-toi le nain! Mouhahahahaha!_

Ecrit par Wrath:

Récemment j'ai eu l'impression qu'Envy était devenu encore plus fou que d'habitude (oui, je sais, ça paraît dur à imginer mais il faut me croire) Il y a deux semaines, on l'a vu revenir avec une petite plante carnivore. Il l'a rempotée avec amour, l'a nourrie de chair humaine (d'ailleurs je suis sur que Gluttony et la plante se la sont partagée), il restait à côté d'elle à lui parler (qui a bien pu lui donner cette idée stupide!) et maintenant il frappe quiconque ose s'en approcher!

Ecrit par Envy:

Naturellement, sale gnome! Elle est la seule qui me comprenne vraiment, donc pas question que vous la traumatisiez!!! Je te protégerai toujours, Envy 2! Et jamais je n'irai te planter chez ces fous...Ca,non, jamais!

Bon, maintenant que Envy 2 n'a plus besoin que je m'occupe d'elle (récemment, elle a essayé de bouffer Wrath et Sloth...Je suis si fier d'elle! Snif) je peux revenir à mes plans géniaux de destruction de rase-mottes!

_13-Hum, je sais qu'un cerveau comme le mien ne devrait pas s'abaisser à ce genre de choses, mais je pense que je vais essayer un grand classique: je vais l'attacher sur les rails avant que le train ne passe._

GRRR! Je suis énervé!(non, pas contre toi, Envy 2) J'y étais enfin presque arrivé! Il était seul, saucissonné aux rails. On attendait le train, moi assis sur le bord de la voie, lui attaché dessus. On attendait, on attendait (enfin j'attendais et il hurlait!). 3 heures plus tard, il était toujours en un seul morceau. A ce moment-là, son abruti de frère est venu aider cet abruti de nabot et j'ai du opter pour une retraite stratégique. Je suis rentré dans la première gare afin de comprendre mon échec. Un cheminot m'a répondu: « Aujourd'hui on fait grève... »

Pour la peine, je l'ai tué! (faut pas faire chier Envy!)

_14-Il est plus que temps d'expédier le nabot dans la stratosphère! Et au sens propre! Une fête forraine vient de s'ouvrir, et je vais pouvoir profiter de l'occasion! Si je l'attache à des ballons, il s'envolera loin, loin, loin et mourra geler! Oh oui, ça, c'est une pensée qui me réchauffe le coeur!_

RAAAAAAAAAHH! Y-a-t-il une justice dans ce monde? Pourquoi les méchants ne gagnent-ils jamais!! Pourquoi les rases-mottes s'en sortent-ils toujours?? Pourquoi le destin ne s'acharne-t-il pas un petit peu plus sur eux?(hihi, petit, nabot,c'était drôle) Bref, je m'étais dissimulé dans un costume de lapin géant rose (tout les gens sur mon passage disait: et ça dure... J'ai pas compris), j'ai tendu un énorme grappe de ballons au nain blond, et il a comencé à s'envoler, s'envoler (oui, ils étaient bien gonflés) et alors qu'il avait presque disparu, cet espèce d'horripilant cabot m'a attaqué et sa maîtresse a commencé à tirer sur les ballons pour les dégonfler un à un...Il a eu le droit à un atterrisage en douceur et moi, je me suis fait mordre les fesses! Je hais ce clebs!

_15-J'ai enfin trouvé un moyen simple d'expédier Ed en enfer avec toutes mes plus mauvaises intentions. C'est facile! Je me ferai passer pour un informateur qui sait où trouver la Pierre Philosophale(ce qui n'est pas non plus totalement faux) et je l'enfermerai dans un placard, et je l'y laisserai mourir de faim! Le problème, c'est de trouver une apparence en laquelle Ed aurait spontanément confiance. J'ai longtemps hésité entre le Bisounours et le Power Ranger (j'avais éliminé d'office l'homme politique et l'inspecteur du fisc) mais j'ai finalement choisi celle d'un botaniste en voyage d'études avec sa plante (je ne pouvais quand même pas laisser Envy 2!)_

Damned, damned, damned! J'en avais presque oublié que c'était un alchimiste tellement je le déteste! Déjà il n'a pas été dupe à propos du voyage avec une plante(ce nabot n'a donc AUCUNE culture scientifique!) mais j'ai quand même réussi à l'enfermer dans le beau placard blindé et insonorisé que j'avais préparé pour l'occasion (histoire de ne pas trop entendre ses hurlements).

Mais cet abruti a transmuté la porte alors que je portais un toast à son trépas tragique avec Envy 2. Naturellement, il m'a reconnu, et on en est venus aux mains! Bien sûr, il a perdu, mais on est encore venu l'aider alors que je m'apprêtais à l'achever! Va-t-il falloir que je tue tout son entourage avant de pouvoir le tuer, LUI? Eyh, c'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça dans le fond...En plus, ça pourrait être marrant!


	5. Plan n16 à 20

**Fic co-écrite avec Clokun**

**Avertissements:** bon d'accord, le titre est un brin prétentieux, il n'y en aura certainement pas 101...

**Disclaimers: **Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient (bien malheureusement sinon je poserai une option sur Ed et Envy! Ptdr

**Rien de ceci ne doit être pris au sérieux! Et pardon pour ceux qui préfèrent le côté sérieux d'Envy.Ne me jetez pas vos chiens aux trousses par pitié!**

Rolala, c'est incroyable la manière par laquelle des objets de tous les jours peuvent parfois nous inspirer...Donc je vais vous donner un conseil, en toute amitié: ne vous baladez jamais dans un magasin de vaisselle tant que vous avez des envies de meurtre!! C'est trop tentant tous ces objets tranchants!

_16-Je passais devant un presse-purée, et je me suis dit que finalement c'était un moyen à la fois simple et efficace pour faire disparaître le gêneur et les preuves du crime! Il ne me manque plus qu'à installer un presse-purée géant dans un couloir, m'arranger pour qu'il y passe et BAM! Au revoir Edward Elric! Bonjour joie céleste et absolue pour MOI! Il tombera dans un grand trou, et là les lames de différentes tailles et formes feront leur travail!_

J'avais fini mon oeuvre, et naturellement, il a encore fallu qu'un petit grain de sable fasse tout capoter!! Un grain de sable qui s'intitule Gluttony!! En chassant un rat pour le manger, il est tombé dans mon trou à purée! Et les lames se sont brisées sur lui!! J'ai tout perdu!! Résultat, pour me venger de l'escroc qui m'avait vendu cette camelote, je suis allé l'écorcher avant de crucifier son cadavre à l'entrée de chez lui...Pour l'exemple!

_17-Alors que je prenais mon petit-déjeuner, je m'extasiai devant l'ingéniosité du fil à couper le beurre. Une idée simple, mais au combien efficace! Alors je vais faire une grille en fil à couper le beurre et je a ferai tomber sur le nabot quand il s'y attendra le moins! Et BOUM! Petits cubes!!_

Bon, déjà j'ai failli me couper les doigts deux ou trois fois avant de parvenir à terminer ma grille dé découpe! J'ai du m'acheter des gants en cotte de maille, vous vous rendez compte!!! Alors évidemment, j'ai perdu en précisons...A la place de petits cubes, j'aurais des petits losanges...C'est pas le même effet, mais le plus important c'est que Ed soit répandu par terre en morceaux suffisamment petits pour être inoffensifs! Après il a fallu résoudre le problème épineux de l'installation...J'ai cherché pendant des heures un couloir aux bonnes dimensions(j'aurais mieux fait d'adapter la grille au couloir que l'inverse)...J'ai réussi à dénicher un bon couloir, qui part de la réserve d'un restaurant de nouilles à la porte de derrière...Je n'arriverai jamais à traîner Ed là-dedans!!!RAAAH!ENCORE UN ECHEC CUISANT!!!!

_18-J'adore m'amuser avec les grille-pain..En calculant le temps de cuisson, je peux innocemment demander à Wrath de regarder où en sont les toasts et là, bam! Il se les prend dans la figure!! Où je veux en venir? Non pas que je veux lancer des toasts sur Ed jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, mais ce sera lui le toast, vous comprenez?_

Cette fois-ci, j'ai d'abord réfléchi à l'emplacement du piège…Une grande salle…J'y enfermerai son petit frère, et quand il viendra le sauver, il cuira! Derrière les cloisons du mur, de grandes résistances chauffantes(et en plus je me brancherai chez le voisin, et c'est lui qui paiera tout! Mouhahahahaha!)! A point ou bien cuit??Hihihihihihihi!

Finalement, ça n'a pas marché...J'avais oublié d'enlever l'isolant des cloisons. Alors le temps que la température soit suffisante pour le griller, il était déjà loin...Tant pis...J'aurais bien voulu pourtant...J'y avais même vraiment cru à un instant!

_19-Puisque tout ce qui est armes tranchantes ne marche pas, il va falloir que j'expérimente de nouvelles méthodes, de nouvelles techniques pour me débarrasser du problème! Prenons un objet simple et apparemment inoffensif: la cloche à fromage! Vous vous demandez sûrement comment je vais pouvoir la détourner à mon avantage! Et bien, si ça empêche l'air d'en sortir, c'est que ça l'empêche aussi d'y rentrer! Par conséquent, en le plaçant sous une cloche à alchimiste (dépôt de brevet en cours), il asphyxiera, et je n'aurai absolument rien à faire! En fait, je serai presque innocent dans cette histoire! Hahahahahaha!_

Cette fois-ci, il faut vraiment que tout soit rodé, que tout fonctionne comme une machine bien huilée… Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les intérêts d'une bonne préparation ! En plus, il a fallu que je réduise en esclavage toute une colonie de maîtres verriers pour qu'il me prépare ma cloche anti-alchimie…Mais bizarrement, je ne suis pas sur du résultat…Et si jamais Ed arrivait à s'échapper, il m'en voudrait vraiment beaucoup, et je pense que je serai obligé de me battre contre lui…Je déteste agir contre mon éthique… Tiens, je vais rajouter un peu de gaz toxique dans son atmosphère pour que l'exécution soit plus rapide et ainsi les risques d'évasion fortement réduits.

J'en ai assez que ses talents d'alchimiste gâchent à chaque fois mes idées géniales !!! Il a fait un gros trou dans la cloche qui m'avait coûté les yeux de la tête ! J'ai été ruiné, j'ai été humilié et pire que tout, il s'en est encore une fois sorti avec les honneurs !! « Oh, Ed, comment as-tu deviné qu'Envy t'avait encore tendu un piège ! Tu es si fort et si intelligent ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es le plus jeune Alchimiste National de tous les temps ! » ILS ME DEGOUTENT TOUS AUTANT QU'ILS SONT !!!!

20-Il est temps de laisser parler la technologie dans toute sa plus simple sauvagerie ! Prenons le pèle-tranche-pommes : redoutable ! En en fabriquant à taille humaine (enfin, un peu plus petit, ce n'est que pour le Fullmetal nabot après tout) Ed se retrouva empalé, écorché, vidé puis tranché en rondelles (et tout ça dans l'ordre). Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il réchappe d'un pareil traitement !

Projet abandonné pour cause financière. L'utilisation récurrente d'artisans hautement qualifiés (et donc hautement rémunérés) pour mes différents plans ont ruiné les Homoncules…Et puisque c'est soi-disant ma faute, je vais être obligé de travailler pour rembourser !! Et ils ont osé me proposer un petit boulot de serveuse !! J'aurais pu les tuer ce jour-là ! Même si à 5 contre 1, ça promettait d'être assez compromis. Au moins je serai mort sans jamais avoir eu besoin de porter des talons hauts pour servir une bande de pervers !! Pourquoi le destin s'acharne-t-il sur moi !!


End file.
